Seven Ways to Say 'I Love You'
by lemacd
Summary: selected prompts from 'One Hundred Ways to Say 'I Love You' on tumblr. Happy Birthday, Augiesannie
1. I'm sorry for your loss

_1\. "I'm sorry for your loss."_

Georg found her staring at the view of the mountain that loomed over the lake behind his house. The children had informed him that she had received some bad news from the Abbey that morning and they were near tears with worry for her. He couldn't blame them for their concern; the young woman had been a whirling ball of sunshine from the moment she first blew into their lives. And he had to admit he was curious to find out what could do to her spirits what pinecones, whistles and blustering sea captains could not.

"Fraulein Maria?" He stood back at a respectful distance, not wanting to intrude too much on her private emotions but not wanting to startle her either.

"Good afternoon, Captain," she greeted him sadly. "I'm sorry to leave the children, but it was only for a little while. I... I just needed to be alone."

"Of course," he said, stepping a little closer, assuring her with a wave of his hand that he was not cross with her. "The children told me you had some bad news." He didn't wish to pry, but he hoped she could hear the invitation to share her burden if she wanted. She turned back to look out over the lake and swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Sister Thomasina passed away last night," she said, her voice shaking with emotion. "She was elderly and died peacefully in her bed. I know I should be glad, she's enjoying the reward for a long life of service to God now. I know this, but..." She sniffed back the tears that were gathering in her eyes. "I guess I'm selfish."

"I don't think there is anything selfish about it," he said as he stepped closer and offered his handkerchief to her. "Would you still like to be left alone?" Maria shrugged and shook her head.

"I'll miss her," she said as she took the cloth and wiped her eyes. He gestured for her to keep it when she tried to hand it back. "Silly, really. I don't know why I'm so upset, except... she was really kind to me. Kinder than any of the others. In some ways, I think I lost my only friend."

"Surely not. You always talk about the convent as your home and your family," he countered, but only to offer some words of comfort. But instead of being comforted, Maria sniffed again and shook her head.

"I say that, yes, but to be honest life is difficult for me at the Abbey." Maria wiped her eyes again and took a deep breath before she went on. "I can't seem to get the hang of it, of living that strict disciplined life." She laughed as she considered her own words. "That's some confession, isn't it? Hardly earth-shattering news." She gave him a teary smile and he returned it kindly.

"Rome wasn't built in a day. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, you're still a postulant."

"Still a postulant," she repeated a tad bitterly. "Still a failure." She shook her head and sighed. After a few moments, a smile spread across her face again and she looked at him, her eyes twinkling. "Many times I would miss a meal as punishment for some infringement, but Sr. Thomasina would always slip me some bread and cheese when no one was looking. And if I happened to sneak out, she always left the service door by the kitchen unlocked for me in case the gates were shut before I returned." She paused. "Sometimes I would cry at night from the loneliness I felt, and she always came to me. She would give me another blanket to be warmer, or held my hand and sang to me. She always stayed until I fell asleep. The older nuns aren't supposed to speak to postulants, you see. I was always afraid that she would get in trouble because of me. She told me that while the strict rules are important for order and safety, there are times when you have to bend them a bit in order to show mercy. She told me that without compassion, rules are just tyranny."

The Captain nodded, his lips turned up in a funny grin. "That sounds like another nun I know." When she didn't follow his meaning, he smiled and gave her a pointed look.

"Who, me?!"

" _Only during thunderstorms_ ," he quoted in mock seriousness, reminding her of the night she defied his strict bedtime rule in order to comfort his frightened children. "Please don't be discouraged, Fraulein Maria. It seems to me you understand what's most important about a life of devotion. And I for one am very grateful for it. Where would this family be otherwise?"

For once, Maria was speechless. No one had ever expressed gratitude for her insubordination.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Maria," the Captain said, resting his hand gently on her arm and giving it a careful squeeze. "Please take as much time to yourself as you need and if there is anything else I can do, please let me know." He released her arm and started to retrace his steps back into the house when he stopped and cleared his throat. "You did not lose your only friend, Fraulein. I hope you know that."

She fought back tears, making it impossible to speak. She simply nodded and watched him walk away.


	2. It reminded me of you

_2\. "It reminded me of you."_

She had borrowed the book before, right after she first came and he was in Vienna. She only needed it one time to prove a point to Friedrich and had put it right back on the shelf where she had found it, no worse for wear. Since then, she had been invited, encouraged even, to borrow any book she needed to teach the children's lessons. She was in need of it again but her search turned up empty. It wasn't where she left it.

"Is there a problem, Fraulein?" Georg asked from his large oak desk situated at the opposite end of the library, barely looking up at the sound of the third frustrated groan coming from his governess.

"I was hoping I could borrow a book for the lessons tomorrow but I can't seem to find it on the shelves," she said, her eyes still running along the row of books. She finally stopped and looked at him. "Have you seen that large copy of _The Complete Works of Shakespeare_? I only need to look at it for a minute but it isn't where I thought it would be."

Without looking up from his task, he reached across his desk and tapped a pile of books that had somehow accumulated. Maria was relieved to see the oversized tome and gently lifted it into her arms. She perched herself on the edge of one of the library's overstuffed chairs and began to flip through the pages to begin her search. As she did, something between the pages caught her eye. She slowly flipped the pages again until she found it.

"I don't remember this being here the last time I used this book," she said thoughtfully. Between her forefinger and thumb she held a pressed flower. It was perfectly round from being flattened and it was a most curious blue shade. She turned it over for a few seconds in her hand and then raised her eyes questioningly toward the Captain who still didn't look up from his work. At first she didn't think he heard her comment, but then she noticed his ears turning red. She was fascinated.

"I put it there," he said after clearing his throat. He finally looked up into her face before letting his gaze fall to the object in her hand. "I happened to be walking through the garden a week or two ago and I saw it and picked it and, well..." He shrugged in embarrassment.

She started to laugh at the idea that the Captain would do something as sentimental as press flowers in a book. He hardly seemed like the type to care about flowers at all. Then again, it wasn't long ago that he sang about edelweiss. He surprised her then, too, how his voice was warm and almost vulnerable as he sang a promise of loyalty to his beloved homeland forever.

"I had no idea that you liked flowers so much," she commented, regretting how her words sounded like teasing. She cleared her throat and tried to sound serious by tilting her head as she continued. "I mean, is there a reason you wanted to keep this one?"

"Well, it reminded me of you." He said it so casually that Maria was sure he was joking.

"Me?"

"Mhmm. The blue made me think of that dress you wore the other night when you and the children performed that puppet show," he explained, waving his hands in the air as if it were completely normal to remember what the governess wore. "And the edges are pink, almost as if the flower is blushing..."

"B-b-blushing?" Maria asked, her voice a hoarse whisper as one hand went up to her face. She could feel her cheeks burning bright.

"Yes, blushing. Just like that," he chuckled, standing up and pointing the stack of letters he had just written at her. "I'll leave you to your Shakespeare, Fraulein."

Maria sat frozen as he walked toward the door, but snapped out of it before he was gone. "What kind of flower is it?" The Captain stopped and turned. He smiled at her thoughtfully.

"Act two, scene one," he answered, nodding at the open book in her lap. "Line one hundred and fifty." With that he spun on his heels and went on his way, leaving a bewildered Maria to her wild thoughts.

She looked down where she had found the flower. The book was opened to _A Midsummer Night's Dream_. Maria ran her finger along the text until she found the line he told her to read.

 **Yet I marked where the bolt of Cupid fell.**

 **It fell upon a little western flower,**

 **Before milk-white, now purple with love's wound.**

 **And maidens call it "love-in-idleness".**


	3. I'll walk you home

_3\. "I'll walk you home."_

Their kisses had left them breathless and, despite the coolness of the evening air, feeling quite warm. Georg smiled as he heard a contented sigh from the woman cradled in his arms, then she suddenly backed away a few steps and hugged herself as if to hold on to the warmth he had provided. She turned slowly to look around the gazebo.

"Is everything all right?" he asked as he followed her to a stone bench and sat beside her. Maria giggled.

"I should say so, Captain. Everything is pretty perfect from where I'm sitting." Even in the dimness of the evening, he could see a light shining in her eyes as she smiled. "It's funny, you know. I had no idea the moon was so big or that the sky was so full of stars until you showed up. In fact, everything looked rather bleak up until that moment."

Georg reached for her hand and held it gently, running his thumb across her knuckles. "And now?"

"Now I know you love me," she said with a mix of simplicity and wonder.

"Very much so."

"And you want to marry me?"

"Yes, I do. I want to be your husband. I want you to be my wife."

Mary beamed at the thought, even as she shook her head in disbelief. "Only a few hours ago I didn't know what was going to become of me."

Georg considered this for a few moments, puzzled by her words but trying to keep his humor light. "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean, when I left the convent to come here, I left it for good. I couldn't go back, not once I knew I loved you."

He became instantly serious and his whole being suddenly felt guilt for how it all happened. "Maria..."

"What?"

"I never meant for anything like that to happen to you, for you to doubt your life, to feel lost." Georg held her hand tighter. "I would have deserved every misery my cowardice brought me, but you only deserve happiness."

Maria reached for their joined hands with her other and instantly the warmth of it spread to him, thorough his arms and settling around his heart. "If you believe that, Captain, then make me happy."

"That is my solemn vow to you, Maria, that I will spend my life making you happy," he said softly and earnestly. He then cleared his throat, his tone lighter and cheerier. "Tell me how I can make you happy."

"Well, I cannot be happy if I'm lonely," she explained plainly. "So you must keep me close to you. Hold me in your arms, and I'll be happy."

"Like this?" He released her hands and slowly wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his side, encouraging her to nestle against his shoulder.

"Mmmhmm," she sighed. "And I am happy when I feel safe. Wherever we go, whatever we do, be my shelter. Be my home."

"Yes," he whispered, holding her tighter.

"Be my family, be the father to my children," she lifted her head and gazed into his eyes. "I already know you are a good father. My heart is already swelling with pride."

Georg lips turned upward in a playful smirk. "So I should hold you and love you and give you lots of babies?" Maria blushed. Suddenly everything about him seemed heated and eager, and in that moment she realized that he didn't have to do a thing to make her happy; she was the happiest she had ever been in her life.

"And kiss me," she said, her voice raspy and quiet. She tried to fill her lungs but it was all too much. "Kiss me and I'll be -"

He couldn't wait for her to finish. His mouth was on hers, his lips moving softly against hers. A pleased whimper escaped as he did and at once he deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer, running his hand up her arm until he held her face. Even when they pulled away from each other there was still only inches between them. Her face was flushed in the moonlight. His eyes continued to pierce into her soul, the perfect brew of love and desire.

They held each other well into the night, dreaming of the future, their future, between kisses and dreams and promises of all the would be for each other. Finally, as dawn broke through the fading night sky, Georg stood up and offered Maria his hand.

"It's tomorrow," she observed sadly. "I don't want this to end." 

"We will have lots of tomorrows," he whispered sweetly. "Come on, I'll walk you home."


	4. It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway

_4\. "It's okay, I couldn't sleep anyway."_

Maria bolted upright in the bed. Her throat was closed and she was overwhelmed with a need to weep. She looked around her, gulping air into her lungs as she blinked quickly, trying to focus. The dream had left her incredibly disoriented and scared.

Slowly she slid off the side of the bed, trying hard not to disturb her husband who appeared to still be in deep slumber. How he had managed to remain that way amazed her given all the thrashing and crying she knew she had probably done in her sleep. She padded quickly across the large bedroom suite to the door and left him to his rest.

She didn't bother to turn on a lamp. All she wanted was to get some air and breathe. Her heart was still pounding against her chest when she grabbed her light coat and slipped it on. She moved to the set of french doors that opened out onto a small balcony that overlooked the city of Paris.

The days were warm enough, but quite chilly at night considering it was not quite spring yet. But this was Paris and the sights and sounds reminded her that some cities never sleep. Somewhere she could hear music, just a solitary instrument creating a romantic mood for whoever might need it at such an hour. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and listened.

She jumped slightly when two strong arms wound their way around her, but she quickly relaxed and leaned against the solid frame of the man behind her. She could smell his cologne and feel his familiar kiss against her neck.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"It's okay," he mumbled quietly. "I couldn't sleep anyway." The cool air swirling around her legs and his warm breath blowing across her ear sent shivers through her.

"You're a horrible liar," she chided, but not angrily. After a few minutes of silently gazing at the glittering lights below, she turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" His question was patient and undemanding.

"I don't want to cry," she sniffed as she shook her head. "Not on our honeymoon. Not after such a perfect night in the most beautiful place in the world. Not while you are holding me in your arms."

"That is the best place to do it."

Maria lifted her head and wiped her fingers against the small patch of tears that stained his robe. "I'm cold. Let's go inside, please." Without losing contact, Georg shifted them and guided her back into the hotel. He led her to a long sofa. He stretched out on it and held out his arms for her to join him. She slipped off her coat and settled beside him, resting her head against him. After a few minutes she finally spoke.

"I heard what that man said at dinner," she explained. "About what is about to happen with the Germans." Georg grunted his understanding but didn't say anything. She supposed it wasn't really about that, after all she listens to the news as much as he does. They've discussed many things together, including the state of world affairs. "I also know that you've received telegrams from Berlin, that they want you to join them."

"Yes, well...," he sighed wearily. "That's not going to happen. You can trust me about that."

Maria sat up and stared at him. "How can you promise such a thing? If what was said tonight happens, what is to stop them from demanding this of you? What's to stop them from hauling you away?"

"Maria-"

"I couldn't bear it, Georg, I couldn't! If I lost you, if you ever left me-"

"Shhh, Maria, darling," he reached for her, cupping her face gently and running his thumb across her quivering lips. "I'm not going to leave you. I'm not going anywhere."

"But if-"

"No, there's no 'if' about it," he vowed. "I don't deny that some difficult decisions will have to be made and if the time comes, we'll make them together." She nodded into his touch and closed her eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you," she confessed. "I've never felt anything like this before and it scares me so much." She paused and sunk back against him in defeat. "I'm not strong, Georg. I'm not strong enough to face it."

"You are very strong, Maria," he assured her. "But you you don't have to be, not all the time. We're together and nothing is going to happen that we can't face." He felt her begin to tremble. He nudged her and waited for her to look at him again. "Look, nothing has happened yet. Those telegrams, they're nothing. Everything is going to be all right, but just so you know, we will do whatever we must to keep our family together. Even if it means we have to leave Austria."

"Leave?" The word caused her to whole body to freeze. Her first thought was horror. To leave their homeland, to leave the place that held so many memories, where her life truly started... she felt a pain at the very idea of it. "Leave..." She said it again and suddenly it made sense. None of that mattered if he compromised himself. Or if he refused and was torn away from them.

"I don't want this to rule our thoughts," he went on. "We can talk about it all you want because I don't want you to be afraid. But it's going to be ok. You'll see. Everything will be all right."

Maria exhaled slowly and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. I feel a lot better."

"Good," he said, bringing her hand up to his lips and resting a tender kiss into her palm. "Are you comfortable? Do you want to go back to bed?"

"Bed," she yawned. "Unless you still can't sleep."

"I'll let you know how much I can't sleep once we get there," Georg laughed.


	5. Stay there, I'm coming to get you

_5\. "Stay there, I'm coming to get you."_

Maria stood on the sidewalk, her foot tapping the pavement in agitation. She looked down at the two little girls holding each hand and sighed. Georg wasn't going to like this. He wasn't going to like this at all.

"Girls, we need to find a phone," she said leaning down. "I don't want your father to worry." _Or explode_ , she added to herself. "Let's go over to that tea shop and see if they will help us."

"But what about Franz?" Marta asked as she followed her mother as she hurried them across the street.

"I don't think he's coming," Maria explained as nicely as she could. She knew it was mostly her fault but she had a nagging suspicion that the man didn't exactly try very hard to find them.

"Excuse me," Maria said to the proprietor, short white-haired man, of the small shop after they entered. "May I use your telephone, please? We seem to be stranded and I need to call home."

"Certainly," the kind gentleman said as he waved her toward his telephone. "Why don't you tell your girls to sit at a table and I'll bring them some tea and cake while you make the call."

"That's very kind," she exclaimed in relief, helping Marta and Gretl to a table before following him. "I don't know why, but the bus never came. We waited twice."

"Oh, my dear, there's a strike! Didn't you hear?"

"No! Well, that certainly explains it all," Maria collapsed against the wall in frustration. She thank the man. He left her alone and tended to the girls. She dialed slowly, sent up a quick prayer and waited for someone to answer on the other end.

"Villa von Trapp, this is Georg," a rough voice barked through the line.

"Georg, it's me."

"I've been waiting for your call-"

"The girls and I are stuck in the city," she pushed on, talking over him. "I don't know what happened, I told Franz to meet us in front of the dental office but when we came out he wasn't there." She took another deep breath and continued. "We waited but then I thought maybe he thought he was supposed to meet us in front of the shops because I told him we were planning to look for new shoes for Gretl when we were done, only we didn't have enough time." She glanced over at her daughters who were enjoying their treat and laughing at the friendly old man as he spoke in a funny voice while he served them. "We hurried back and forth hoping to catch him but he never showed up!"

"Maria-"

"We waited for a bus but there is some kind of strike and they aren't running," she kept talking, bracing herself. "I know it's awfully late and you're probably angry at me for waiting this long to call but I thought we could get home."

"Maria-"

"I'm not sure I'll find a taxi any time soon and Franz is still probably out there looking for us, but I am not sure-"

"Maria!"

"Oh, please don't be angry with me, darling. I know I messed up but.." Maria stopped when she heard the tired sigh at the other end.

"Maria, where are you?"

"We're in a little tea shop near the dentist. It's called, um... Cafe Sacher."

"Stay there, I'm coming to get you." With that the line went dead. Maria hung up and made her way back to her children.

"Thank you," she smiled sadly, dropping herself into one of the chairs at the table.

"Any luck?" The gentleman set a cup and saucer in front of her and began to pour.

"Yes," Maria answered. "My husband will come get us."

"Good. You just sit there and rest while you wait," the man told her warmly. After a few moments his face grew more concerned. "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm not going to hear the end of it," Maria explained with a tired sigh. "Things like this are always happening. I get lost or lose track of time. I'm always running late or forgetting something. It's just... it's all so much harder than I thought it would be."

"What is?"

"Being a wife and a mother and running a home. Keeping track of seven children and all their needs. I don't know how to handle servants or be a hostess at a dinner party." Maria stopped short when the old man began to chuckle. "I have no regrets, but sometimes it is so overwhelming."

"How long have you been at it?" the old man asked with a smile.

"Only a year," Maria stated forlornly.

"It sounds like you married into quite the situation. That's an awful lot to undertake," the proprietor told her, patting her hand gently. "No one is perfect. Don't be so hard on yourself. I'm sure your husband understands." Maria shrugged. She turned her attention to the tea and her thoughts to the situation.

Being the children's governess had it's own challenges, to be sure, but she was only responsible for the children then, and truthfully it was a lot more fun. Suddenly she was the mistress of the house, in charge of organizing the staff and rotas. The children needed her just as much as before, but so did Georg. Lately it seemed that all her time was spent taking care of them and there was little time or energy left to be with him. And she missed him.

She hated that she was constantly letting him down with her inability to juggle it all, and it _was_ juggling.

"Father!"

Maria looked up just as Gretl and Marta jumped out of their seats and ran to Georg as he entered the tea shop. She stood, biting her lip and waiting for him to say something. Instead he took her arm and leaned down to kiss her.

"Is everything all right?"

"It is now," she nodded. "Thank you." Georg simply smiled and pulled her hand into the crook of his arm, giving it a loving caress. Maria thanked her host once again and the girls waved good-bye.

As they drove home, Maria felt compelled to apologize again. "I'm sorry, Georg."

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"But you had to come rescue us! I couldn't even take the girls to the dentist without completely making a mess of it." Maria groaned. "Sometimes I don't think I can do anything right."

"Maria, I knew you were going to call," Georg explained, his voice full of understanding. "The car broke down. Franz was stuck at the service station while they looked at it and he had no way of letting you know. He called me rather worried about you and the girls."

"Franz? Was worried?"

"Of course. I tried to tell you when you called but you wouldn't let me," Georg laughed. "I'm just glad you finally did. I missed you."

"Oh, darling. What a relief. I was sure you'd be upset."

Georg smirked, reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm not upset, far from it. I'm grateful, Maria. For everything you do. You're a wonderful mother, and terrific wife..."

"I'm not. Not by half."

"Shouldn't I get to be the judge? You're wonderful." Georg turned his head and called to the two girls sitting quietly in the back seat. "Don't you both agree with me? Isn't your mother the most wonderful?" When they sang their agreement in unison, he nodded. "There. I'll hear no more on that." And he didn't.

Maria simply slipped across the seat to be closer, kissed his cheek and let him take her home.


	6. There's enough room for both of us

_6\. "There's enough room for both of us."_

Maria and Georg stood side by side in the shady garden of the farm skeptically eyeing their handiwork. It hadn't taken very long to string up the hammock between two ancient elm trees, a fact which only made Maria question the likelihood that it would successfully keep a body off the ground.

"It was a very thoughtful gift," Maria mused out loud, though there was something that made Georg think she wasn't entirely convinced of her words.

"You don't have to be so gracious, Maria. Liesl isn't here."

"No," she said as she tilted her head at it. "No, I do think it was thoughtful. I just don't know when we will have the time to enjoy it." She reached out a hand and tested the sway of the bright-colored hammock. "Summers are short enough in Vermont and the hours of daylight are precious enough."

Georg hummed his agreement, but then he looked at her with a challenging twinkle in his eyes. "Why not give it a try now. Go on."

"Me?" Maria asked, then shrugged. "Why not?" She reached for the woven mesh rope and considered the best tactic for settling into it. She pulled it wide and tried to back into it daintily but could feel herself lose her balance. Her feet scuffled across the grass as the hammock went one way and the rest of her fell in another. With a small squeal she let gravity take over.

"You're going about it the wrong way," Georg laughed, helping his wife up off the ground. The annoyed look she gave him as he tried to help brush dirt and grass off the back of her skirt shouldn't have amused him. But it did.

"Oh, and I suppose you are the expert," she answered hotly.

"Maybe not an expert," he said with a pause. He flipped the hammock around to its proper position and turned toward her. His mouth twitched as he tried to keep from laughing. He reached for a leaf that was still stuck in her hair. "But I doubt I could do worse than you." Maria crossed her arms and raised her chin with a dare.

Georg gathered the woven mesh rope in his hands at the center and gracefully lifted his leg to straddle the hammock. He slowly lowered himself, carefully sitting back until all his weight was resting in the creaking and stretching ropes. "Ahhh, see?" he beamed, successfully lifting one foot up and then the other. "It's just a matter of finding that center of gravity, maintaining balance..."

"And having faith that the thing won't spit you back onto the ground," Maria muttered, then she huffed. "Well, you certainly made it look easy enough." She stepped back and watched him stretch his arms before lacing his fingers behind his head. "Well?"

"It's quite comfortable," he sighed contentedly, his eyes closed in total relaxation. After a few seconds, one eye slowly opened and looked at her standing there watching him. "Care to join me? There's enough room for both of us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he assured her, sitting up and lowering one leg to the ground to hold the whole thing steady. He reached out a hand to her.

"But will it hold us both?" 

"I'll let you land on top if it doesn't." Georg winked at her and wiggled his eye brows, garnering another annoyed huff from his wife.

Maria ran her eyes up up and down the length of the contraption, inspecting the knots at both ends. She had to admit that her sea captain knew what he was doing when he tied them. Then again, what kind of sailor would he be if he didn't know how to tie a proper knot?

She took his hand and let him draw her closer. She bunched the fabric of her skirt in the other and leaned on him as she lifted one leg over to the other side. She stood with her back to her husband, tossing a stern look over her shoulder when he let out a low whistle. "Are you going to help me or leer at me all day?"

"Oh, ahem... yes, sorry about that," he apologized with very little sincerity. "It would help if you didn't distract me so much."

"Just... tell me what to do," Maria grumbled, holding out her hand and bracing herself for possible disaster. Instead of feeling him pull her by the hand, she felt his hands on her hips, squeezing suggestively before guiding her gently lower until she was tucked securely by his side. She let out a slow breath as she kicked her feet up into the hammock. She shifted a bit to snuggled more comfortably, resting her head on his chest and laughing when Georg intertwined his legs with hers.

"See? It is rather nice, isn't it?"

"Quite," she agreed. She closed her eyes and listened to her husband's heart beat with the rustling leaves in the soft breeze. "Suddenly I can't think of a single thing I need to do except be here with you."

"Me neither," Georg murmured sleepily. He turned his head only slightly to place a kiss on the top of her head. They remained there in soothing silence, his warm breath fanning her brow while her hand slowly caressed his stomach.

Then a piercing scream broke through the yard.

"Mother! The baby is crying!"

Maria groaned but didn't move. She didn't even open her eyes. "I think I just remembered what I have to do."

"Gretl can handle it."

"No, he needs to be fed. I need to go." Still, neither of them made a move to leave their sweet cocoon. Minutes later, they heard pounding footsteps getting closer and the squeaking whimpers of an unhappy baby.

"Mother!" With an exasperated groan, the girl deposited the squirming infant on top of her parents and quickly walked away.

"So much for that," Maria said, raising her head enough to blow a kiss and smile at her bewildered baby. "Three's a crowd."

"No, I think in this case, three is perfect." Georg pulled his son up onto his chest and soon the gentle motion of the hammock lulled the happy three back to sleep.


	7. I love you

_7\. "I love you."_

Georg made his way down the stairs and straight into the kitchen where he had expected to find his wife. It seemed she was always in the kitchen bustling about, despite the fact that their empty nest meant less food to prepare and fewer dishes to clean. He had hoped at this stage in their life that she would slow down a bit – Lord knows _he_ had – so they could enjoy just being Georg and Maria, alone at last.

He lifted the kettle and cautiously touched the side of it; stone cold. She hadn't even made tea yet nor left him some breakfast, not that he was all that hungry yet. It didn't matter, he could wait, only it wasn't like her to just leave without any hint of what she was up to.

A whirling dervish. Maria told him one time that the Sisters at the abbey had not-so-generously called her that because she was always running everywhere, to and fro, from one thing until whatever distracted her next. Even now, all these years later, he still can't get her to be still for long. They even threatened to tie a cowbell around her neck, she said, because they could never find her anywhere. He was sympathetic to that idea at present.

He couldn't bring himself to be upset about it, not really. Just because he was feeling the passage of time, she was still young. Her steps were still graceful and quick, her voice still sweet and light. She was still curious about everything. She still made him laugh, still took his breath away. Forever young, that was his Maria. And when he was with her, he was young, too.

Suddenly he heard running footsteps outside the kitchen door and then the familiar squeak of the storm door hinges before it crashed shut. He knew it was her before he turned to see her; only his darling wife could make the sound of a slamming door sound happy.

He turned to find her half-bent over trying to catch her breath, one hand on her hip and the other resting across her stomach. Her hair was wind-blown and her smiling face flushed pink from the exercise.

"What have you been up to?" he asked with a small laugh as he turned on the stove under the kettle.

"Oh, it's a beautiful morning! Spring is finally here, the air is so fresh and the grass is turning greener as I speak!" Maria took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, breaking out in a grin. Her hands flailed at her side as she shrugged. "I simply _had_ to be a part of it."

"Naturally," Georg nodded, folding his arms and rolling his eyes at her. "That sounds like a lovely way to start the day. But why were you running back? Was something chasing you?" She laughed at his teasing and closed the gap between them.

"Why must I be running away from something?"

"I know, it's so unlike you to run away..."

"Maybe I was running to something," she nudged him, and then pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He hummed his approval as he wrapped his arms around her. She brought her hands to rest on his chest, her fingers playing gently with the buttons on his shirt. "Besides I couldn't really start my day until I told you something."

"Oh?" Georg drank in the sight of her. Her hair was becoming lighter but still golden, still a halo of sunlight. There were a few lines around at the corners, but her eyes were as blue and clear as ever, still containing the vivacious sparkle of eternal youth. "What do you have to tell me?"

"I love you." She giggled, as if it were silly now that she said it out loud. Georg opened his mouth to respond, but hesitated. His earlier reflections convinced him that she deserved sonnets and songs. She deserved big words, tender words. She looked at him curiously, her jaw slightly slack as she waited for him to say something.

"I love you, too." In the end, it was the only way to express everything in his heart. "I wish there was another way I could say exactly how much."

She laughed and shook her head, leaning against him to give him a slow kiss. After she let him tuck her under his chin so they could just hold each other.

"Oh, my dear Captain," she sighed happily. "Every day you tell me you love me a hundred different ways."

 _fin_


End file.
